


"It seems even I need to give in sometimes," said Lymond surprised.

by spanchops



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanchops/pseuds/spanchops





	"It seems even I need to give in sometimes," said Lymond surprised.

The young Buccleuch explained whilst the Master dressed.  
Scott ended his story and realised that the Master had neither dressed, nor moved from where he sat on the edge of the bed observing him quizzically.  
“What?” Asked Scott.  
The Master exhaled loudly and rubbed his palms to his face, covering those unnerving eyes. “I am tired Will, weary to my very soul.” He dropped his hands from his face and rested his arms on his legs, eyes now observing only the floor.  
Scott was confused; he had expected the Lymond of old. The man who always had a plan, a sure hand on the reins, the Lymond who was aware of everything and everyone and always knew exactly what he was going to do next. Indecision was not a part of the Master’s make up; Scot did not know how to deal with this Lymond.  
“We need to get out of here, I didn’t spend the night with Palmer to spend the day in here. The morning has started, should we not greet it?” Will said, and running his hands down his thighs he stood.  
Lymond still observed the floor.  
Will tried again, “Come on let’s get out before they change their minds.”  
Reaching past the Master he took his jacket that lay folded on the end of the bed and shook it out in invitation, still the other man remained seated.  
“Lymond,” he extended his hand down so the other could grasp it.  
Without looking up Lymond took the offered hand, and Will secured a hold around that finely boned wrist and helped to pull him to his feet. He felt the other sway as he stood and kept his hold tight putting a steadying hand on the others arm.  
“Be careful Marigold,” Lymond said on a breath.  
A head taller than Lymond, Will looked down at him, the others eyes were still closed, his head bent still.  
“Can you stand?” Will asked,  
“I don’t know,” admitted to Lymond, “and of course the other question is, do I want to?”  
Will let go of his arm but kept the hold on his wrist. Scott stood firm as Lymond sagged against him, his head against Will’s chest.  
“And there we have our answer my careless child.” Lymond said coldly. “Now take your retribution, have your moment, make your summary and make it quickly.”  
“For Gods sake, I don’t want to take any retribution, others might, but I have nothing to offer but…”  
Lymond cut him off, “But what?”  
“Bloody friendship you shit,” Will spat and let go of Lymond’s wrist.  
Lymond swayed and a hand reached out as his legs began to buckle beneath him.  
Will waited for another second, intervening a moment before the lighter man collapsed and caught him close in the embrace of his broad arms. He pulled him even closer, an arm wrapped securely around Lymond’s waist and the other around his shoulders.  
“Friendship, Marigold are you sure?” Lymond whispered, he’d opened his eyes, and looking up met Will’s downward gaze.  
Will seemed to become aware of the delicious hold he had on the other man, and Lymond was not resisting, as weak as he was he could still push away from Will, yet he didn’t, he remained caught in the tight embrace.  
“Sometimes,” whispered Lymond, “even I need to give in.”  
Will felt Lymond lean even harder against him and he took the signal and wrapped his arms even tighter around him.  
“I’ve got you,” Will said hoarsely, swallowing hard and he stood straight. Lymond’s illness meant he was much the lighter man and Will easily picked him up and carried him to the bed. There he sat and cradled Lymond in his arms, sharing his strength, and his warmth, with his arms around Lymond he could feel just how cold the other was.  
“Friendship,” he said, to himself and to Lymond. That’s what he’d offered but Lymond knew, like everyone else, he wanted more.  
“Tell me when you are ready and we’ll go,” said Will, then he realised that Lymond was fast asleep in his arms. Will lay back on the bed and pulled him close, Lymond’s head was against his chest and he held him securely in his arms. He cared not if the door opened, he cared not who saw them. The night took it’s toll and soon too Will fell asleep.  
Lymond awoke from somewhere, his head pillowed on his hand, a hand that rested on Will Scott’s broad chest. There came a rattling snore, realising what had woken him he smiled, then closed his eyes again. For a few minutes Lymond had left the world, and the world, thanks to Will, was leaving him alone also.


End file.
